It won't slow me down
by Alba.B
Summary: Todo pasa muy rápido; durante un segundo está tarareando alegremente por la calle y al siguiente está acorralado en el suelo, luchando contra lo inevitable. Tras ello, sólo le queda hacerse a la idea y lidiar con ello.
1. I

Di_sclaimer: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox. _

_Spoilers: Ninguno. _

_Advertencias: Violación (sin descripción detallada) a un menor de edad. Depresión. _

* * *

**It won't slow me down**

**Primera parte**

1.

Kurt siempre le ha tenido miedo al sexo. La misma palabra le ha inspirado siempre un respeto y temor casi religiosos, hasta el punto de que a sus diecisiete años todavía le es imposible pronunciarla sin que sus mejillas se enrojezcan y su corazón se acelere.

Cuando un maravilloso día de finales de invierno Blaine se le declara y le besa, Kurt comienza a ser consciente de hasta qué punto es necesario que comience a perderle el miedo a todo lo relacionado de alguna forma con el ámbito sexual. Y aunque esto no cambia de un día a otro, Kurt comienza a ser capaz de tomarle de la mano a su novio sin sonrojarse y a besarle en los labios y las mejillas sin necesidad de preguntar primero.

Puede que para una persona cualquiera estos gestos no requieran mucho esfuerzo, pero a Kurt cada pequeño paso le cuesta horas de reflexiones y miles de sonrojos. Pero lo hace porque, poco a poco, a medida que pasan las semanas, se da cuenta de los maravillosos placeres que le pueden reportar perder sus inhibiciones… y, por otra parte, la sonrisa extasiada y cargada de orgullo que le dirige Blaine ante cada pequeño progreso es algo a lo que Kurt no está dispuesto a renunciar.

Por otro lado, con el tiempo, Kurt se da cuenta también que parte de sus reparos tenían que ver con que, inconscientemente, y a base de ser durante años y años el único gay de Lima y de meses y meses de abusos, se había hecho a la idea de que iba a acabar solo y de que jamás tendría nadie a su lado con el que desentrañar y poner en práctica las ventajas del sexo.

Por eso el día en el que Blaine le dice por primera vez que le quiere en el Lima Bean con una sonrisa obnubilada en los labios, Kurt siente que parte de sus temores se han desvanecido como por arte de magia.

A partir de ese día, Kurt, que hasta el momento apenas se había atrevido a ir más allá de unos cuantos besos húmedos con las manos reposadas en la cintura, el pecho o el cuello de Blaine, comienza a atreverse a besar a su novio durante las largas y a la vez tan cortas tardes de verano, recostados sobre su cama, el uno encima del otro, y a colar manos tímidas bajo la camiseta del moreno para palpar sus perfectos abdominales y a permitir que Blaine haga lo mismo con él.

Puede que no sea mucho; puede que todavía quede mucho camino por recorrer y que la simple idea de imaginarse sus manos tocando… bueno, _ahí _a Blaine le maree. Pero a partir de entonces, Kurt se siente mucho más tranquilo. Ahora sabe que por mucho que sus temores parezcan eternos, insuperables, algún día desaparecerán. Que con paciencia y experiencia y, por qué no decirlo, algo de fuerza de voluntad, algún día será capaz de no sentirse abrumado por todo su desconocimiento y limitarse a disfrutar de los placeres de su cuerpo y del de Blaine.

2.

_La voz de Lima._

**_ABUSAN SEXUALMENTE DE UN ADOLESCENTE_**

_15 de julio de 2011. _

_Las autoridades han informado de que ayer a las 10:00, un chico de entre quince y dieciocho años cuyo nombre no se ha facilitado a fin de proteger su identidad, fue asaltado sexualmente mientras volvía a su residencia, situada en el pueblo de Lima, Ohio._

_El adolescente fue asaltado por un hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, que le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente mientras el muchacho caminaba por su barrio, para seguidamente arrastrarlo hasta la puerta abierta del garaje de una casa residencial cercana, que al parecer había sido forzada previamente. _

_Al cierre de la edición de este periódico la víctima aún no había sido dada de alta, pero se recuperaba favorablemente de sus lesiones y esperaba ser dado de alta en un plazo de entre doce y veinticuatro horas. Se informó de que no sufrirá ninguna secuela física permanente, si bien las posibles secuelas psíquicas pueden llegar a ser permanentes._

_(…)_

_Tras el ruin asalto el agresor, aún no identificado, huyó, y se encuentra el paradero desconocido. Se desconocen cuáles pudieron ser las motivaciones del hombre para cometer la violación del adolescente._

_(…)_

_Abajo se adjunta el retrato robot del agresor, proporcionado por la víctima. **Se ruega a la población que extreme las precaucione**s, especialmente si tiene hijos adolescentes, **e informe a la policía si conoce o ve a alguna persona que encaje con el retrato proporcionado. **_

3.

Todo sucede muy rápido. Kurt está volviendo a casa tras haber ido a realizar una compra de última hora para su cena con Blaine, que ha accedido en visitar su casa y permitir que su novio le muestre sus habilidades culinarias, cuando alguien le agarra con violencia de la muñeca, haciendo caer las bolsas que lleva en las manos.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar quienquiera que sea su agresor le golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza con algún objeto contundente, lo que provoca que Kurt caiga al suelo, consciente pero terriblemente aturdido y mareado.

Indefenso, nota cómo es arrastrado hasta algún sitio cercano sin ser capaz de oponer más resistencia que un par de gemidos ahogados y un par de torpes intentos de soltarse de su agresor.

Cuando quienquiera que sea quien le haya golpeado deja de caminar Kurt está lo suficientemente alerta como para darse cuenta de que lo han metido en alguna especie de cobertizo… un garaje, tal vez. Le mira también con ojos confusos y temerosos el rostro, que por fortuna para él lleva descubierto; y aunque siente que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, horas después sabrá decir sin lugar a dudas que el hombre que lo atacó era corpulento y de mediana edad, con barba de tres días, acuosos ojos azules, cejas espesas y mandíbula poderosa.

Cuando el hombre se cierne sobre él y le retuerce los dedos de la mano derecha hasta que le duelen como nunca antes lo han hecho, Kurt chilla. El hombre le tapa la boca mientras acerca su rostro al de Kurt, y le dice, con una voz grave y un aliento que desprende un hedor que denota la poca higiene bucal de su agresor y su afición por la cerveza, que no va a hacerle daño a menos que le obligue a ello.

Kurt entonces gime, su mente mucha más despejada de repente, y sabe qué va a sucederle cuando nota cómo el hombre trata de quitarle la camiseta.

Sus gritos, intentos de zafarse y ruegos solo le sirven para ganarse un puñado de patadas dolorosísimas, una lluvia de golpes y una agarre tan fuerte que le lesiona las muñecas.

Para su desgracia, sus daños no son lo suficientemente importantes como para provocarle un desmayo.

4.

Es extraño cómo el tiempo puede pasar tan lentamente cuando se está sufriendo una de esas experiencias que te marcará para el resto de tu vida.

En el caso de Kurt, todo pasa tan rápido y a la vez tan, tan, tan desquiciantemente lento que el chico trata de no pensar demasiado en lo que le está sucediendo porque teme volverse loco si lo hace.

Se limita a tratar de zafarse incluso cuando sabe que todo está perdido; que sus ropas yacen desgarradas a su lado y que un desconocido de aliento espantoso le toca con manos asombrosamente bruscas en lugares en los que desea que nadie, y mucho menos él, le toque.

Luego, cuando todo está perdido y el desconocido está sobre él, Kurt trata de no perderse en el dolor ni en sus vanas súplicas e intenta imaginarse, sin éxito, el momento en el que todo haya acabado y sea rodeado por los brazos de una persona que le quiera y que sea capaz de decirle que todo va a salir bien.

Lástima que ya en ese momento sepa que eso es mentira.

5.

A Blaine lo llaman una hora después de que Kurt sea ingresado. Todo empieza cuando recibe una llamada de Burt justo mientras él está eligiendo la ropa que se pondrá en la cita de esa misma noche con su maravilloso novio.

— Blaine.

— ¡Hola, señor Hummel! ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta jovialmente, a pesar de que el tono del padre de Kurt al saludar le ha helado la sangre y de lo extraño de recibir llamadas de su parte.

— Kurt está en el hospital.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está…?

— No me interrumpas, chico, por favor — oye, y Blaine obedece. La voz de Burt transmite tanto dolor que Blaine advierte que ha estado llorando, y durante un momento se teme lo peor.

— Kurt está bien… físicamente. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza que deben vigilar y algunas costillas rotas, pero se pondrá bien. Pero,… — un sollozo —. Escúchame, Blaine: alguien le ha hecho daño a Kurt… Mucho daño. — Se hace una larga pausa mientras Burt ahora otro sollozo y un gemido de dolor —. Ha sido una... una vi-vi… violación. Kurt… Kurt está ahora sedado y estará así un poco más, pero ha preguntado por ti mientras estaba consciente. P-Por favor, ven. Por favor. No quiero que despierte y vea que no estás.

— Estoy de camino.

Cuelga torpemente y deja caer el móvil al suelo. Se sienta en la cama mientras trata de contener inútilmente el llanto.

_Dios mío, Kurt, por favor, no… No es justo, no es justo, noesjusto, noesjustonoesjustonoesjusto… Por favor, por favor,… _

Se lleva los dedos a los labios y los muerde hasta que casi se hace sangre. El dolor, de alguna forma, siempre le ha ayudado a mantener la calma en los momentos en los que está al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No es justo que Kurt tenga que pasar por ello después de todo. Después de haber sufrido las agresiones de los neandertales de su instituto, después de haberse enfrentado a ellos… después de pensar que estaba seguro de nuevo.

Blaine solloza, muerde con más fuerza sus dedos y trata de calmarse. Kurt lo necesita fuerte; necesita alguien en quien apoyarse y no alguien a quien deba consolar.

Pero es que le duele tanto. Le duele tanto pensar en Kurt siendo maltratado y,… oh, dios, cómo ha debido de sentirse si a él ni siquiera le deja mirarle bajo la camiseta sin sonrojarse. Cómo ha debido de ser para él no ser capaz de defenderse y ver que nadie acudía en su ayuda. Qué clase de persona le haría algo así a Kurt, que es bueno y dulce e inocente y que siempre trata de encarar la vida con una sonrisa.

_Dios, Kurt._

6.

Cuando Blaine llega al hospital Kurt todavía está sedado, pero Burt, Carole y Finn se encuentran a su lado, los tres luciendo desolados y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante un momento Blaine teme que los dos policías que hay junto a la puerta de la habitación de la habitación donde descansa Kurt y que están hablando con el médico que aparentemente lo trata no lo dejen pasar, pero Burt entonces se levanta y lo recibe él mismo en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal está? — pregunta.

Burt, que parece haber envejecido diez años en una sola noche, le explica con voz entrecortada que Kurt tiene tres costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza que han de vigilar unas cuantas horas. También una fisura en el brazo derecho y luxaciones en dedos y muñecas. Desgarros en… — _Burt no lo dice, pero Blaine se lo imagina y la simple imagen de la forma en la que se han producido esta y las otras lesiones le hace estremecerse y provoca que esté a un paso de echarse a llorar_ —. Tiene muchos moratones y varios rasguños, dice. También tiene heridas en la lengua; parece que él mismo se la ha mordido fuertemente durante varios minutos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta con voz queda Blaine, controlando el llanto. Burt asiente lentamente y parece que se dispone a entrar con él a la habitación, pero antes de que pueda los policías y el doctor le llaman y Burt le dice que entre él sólo.

La imagen de Kurt lo sobrecoge. Está tumbado en una cama de sábanas blancas; en una pequeña habitación de aspecto frío y paredes grises. Tiene la piel más pálida que nunca y en una de sus mejillas hay una gran marca púrpura; le han golpeado el rostro con fuerza. Los brazos, que reposan sobre la fina sábana que los cubre, tienen marcas rojizas y amoratadas también, y le han puesto vendas en las muñecas y varios de los dedos. Parece más frágil que nunca.

Blaine murmura un escueto saludo a Carole y Finn y se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de Kurt y pone muy, muy suavemente una mano sobre su piel fría.

Luego estalla en llanto.

7.

Al principio Blaine piensa que todo debe ser un sueño. Que no es cierto que Kurt se encuentre frente a él, pálido y roto; que de un momento a otro despertará y se preparará para la cena que su apuesto novio ha insistido tanto en prepararle.

Pero el tiempo pasa y Blaine no despierta y el dolor que le provoca cada latido de su corazón no se desvanece. Ni siquiera se minimiza.

Llora durante más de media hora con lágrimas que le arden en la piel y sollozos intensísimos, que le hacen hipar y amenazan con sacarle el corazón por la garganta debido a su intensidad.

Llora y hacerlo no alivia en absoluto su dolor. Le ayuda a asumir la situación, sí, pero eso sólo lo hace todo peor y provoca que Blaine redoble sus sollozos y quedos gemidos.

Sabe que no había forma humana posible de que él evitase a Kurt la situación en la que se encuentra, pero aun así se siente en cierta manera culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo. Por no haber estado con él. Por ser tan dolorosamente consciente de que cuando Kurt despierte comenzará la fase más difícil y complicada de su vida y que él no será capaz de calmar en demasía su dolor por mucho que lo desee.

Así que durante esos interminables minutos, Blaine se prepara mientras llora para que Kurt despierte y para que con su consciencia lleguen los tiempos difíciles. Y teme tanto como desea que su novio abra sus ojos para poder mirar en las profundidades del azul de sus iris y aferrarse con ello a la cordura. Porque eso lo hará todo mucho más real de lo que ya es. Desquiciantemente real.

Pero todas esas reflexiones dejan de importarle cuando Kurt abre, de verdad, los ojos.

8.

Durante un momento, al despertar, no recuerda por qué está en una habitación de hospital. No entiende por qué su padre, Carole, Finn y Blaine lo miran entre llantos y miradas que contienen al mismo tiempo esperanza y desolación.

Sólo sabe que le duele terriblemente la zona de las costillas, que la cabeza le palpita y que cada vez que trata de mover los dedos le invade una intensa ráfaga de dolor.

Luego lo recuerda todo: el olor a cerveza y podredumbre de la boca del hombre de mediana edad. Sus manos ásperas. Los golpes. La inutilidad de sus súplicas y gritos de auxilio.

Solloza y el dolor lo invade cuando contrae la caja torácica para suspirar.

Le invade el pánico. Su pesadilla no era sólo una pesadilla.

— Estamos aquí… — susurra Burt junto a Kurt. Blaine le acaricia suavemente el brazo.

— No va a pasarte nada — logra murmurar. Kurt lo mira. Recuerda vaga, muy vagamente, haberle preguntado por él a su padre mientras los médicos le decían que iban a administrarle una serie de sedantes. Se pregunta si no lo habrá soñado.

— Has venido — dice con las lágrimas corriendo ya por su cara.

— Por supuesto.

9.

Blaine no se separa de la cama de Kurt durante las siguientes horas; Kurt le ruega que no se vaya constantemente, como si temiera que fuera a marcharse de un momento a otro, y de todas formas Blaine no está dispuesto a alejarse de su lado.

Cuando el médico entra unos minutos después de que Kurt despierte, le examina la lesión de la cabeza y le hace algunas preguntas con una voz grave que resulta tranquilizadora. Kurt se aferra con sus manos heridas lo mejor que puede a su padre y a Blaine, cada uno sentado en un costado de su cama.

Llegado un momento, más de media hora después de que el chico despierte y el médico le pregunta a Kurt si pueden pasar unos policías a tomarle declaración y como Blaine detecta la vacilación en sus ojos cuando oye la pregunta, le acaricia suavemente el rostro con las yemas de los dedos y le dice:

— No te sientas presionado; no tienes que hacerlo ahora.

De todas formas, Kurt accede. Carole y Finn se retiran cuando los policías entran en la habitación inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza, pero tanto Blaine como Burt permanecen sentados en su sitio por petición del mismo Kurt.

Antes de que comiencen las preguntas Blaine no puede evitar pensar que se siente agradecido de que Kurt le permita permanecer en la sala en ese momento. Se prepara para oír lo que sabe que va a oír y a mentalizarse de que probablemente va a ver a Kurt derrumbarse en unos minutos.

10.

Al principio Kurt habla con relativa firmeza. Les cuenta a los agentes que volvía a su casa de hacer la compra. Que un hombre le golpeó… _aquí su voz comienza a vacilar_; que se mareó, pero no perdió totalmente la consciencia. Que su agresor lo arrastró hasta el garaje y probablemente le rompió las costillas a base de patadas cuando trató de defenderse _– Kurt comienza a llorar llegado este punto y Blaine no puede hacer otra cosa que acariciarle con dedos cariñosos la manos-. _Que el hombre hizo jirones su ropa. _– En este punto Blaine comienza a llorar también y Burt se muerde el labio con fuerza para retener las lágrimas -. _Que no perdió la consciencia en ningún momento y que está seguro de que cuando todo acabó el hombre huyó después de amenazarlo una vez más. Que él se arrastró como pudo fuera del garaje y consiguió llegar hasta la calle, donde un transeúnte lo encontró mareado y desorientado, pero consciente.

Cuando la declaración acaba Kurt comienza a sacudirse violentamente y Blaine observa cómo Burt lo abraza mientras él sigue aferrando su mano. Se pregunta lo difícil que ha debido de ser para Kurt contar todo cuando el acto está tan reciente. Se pregunta cuánto miedo debe de tener a que nunca encuentren a su agresor y a que, de alguna manera, lo localice a él algún día para cumplir sus amenazas.

Se maravilla ante la valentía del chico y se pregunta cómo lo estaría afrontando él en su lugar. Se estremece sólo de pensarlo.

11.

Le dan el alta a Kurt al día siguiente, poco después de las seis de la tarde. Burt ha hablado con el doctor y ha apuntado a Kurt a un grupo de ayuda para víctimas, al que puede incorporarse cuando él vea preciso. Claro que Kurt aún no ha dicho nada al respecto. Es más, apenas ha hablado desde que le tomaron declaración.

Blaine, que ha informado de la situación escuetamente a sus padres por teléfono, acuerda con Burt que los acompañará a casa y que pasará la noche en el sofá del salón. Luego Burt le dice, en voz baja y solemne, que si Kurt le pide en algún momento de la noche que se acueste con él en su propia cama no pondrá ningún impedimento. El chico parece reconfortarse un poco sólo ante la presencia de su padre o la del propio Blaine, y no es momento para andarse con tontas correcciones políticas. Blaine asiente y no hace comentarios ante tal privilegio, aunque se siente agradecido._ De todas formas, y por triste que suene, es obvio que no van a hacer nada que pueda preocupar a Burt durante un largo periodo de tiempo._ Burt nunca antes había pensado que tal idea hubiera podido estar acompañada de tanto dolor.

Mientras sigue al coche de los Hummel con el propio, Blaine se detiene a pensar un poco en cómo han cambiado las cosas en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Es tan difícil pensar que hace poco más de un día se encontraba en su casa soñando despierto con la velada que iba a pasar y cómo ahora está tratando de hacerse a la idea sobre cómo debe de tratar a Kurt ahora.

Se pregunta cómo debe de hablarle; si con el tono suave que ha empleado durante la estancia en el hospital o con la voz dulce y firme con la que suele dirigirse a él. Se da cuenta, angustiado, de que no sabe cómo debe actuar ahora. Que nadie le ha dicho qué hacer.

Dios, si ni siquiera ha tratado de besarlo en los labios por temor a herirlo. Y, lo que es peor, se siente casi culpable por desear tanto hacerlo de nuevo.

Mientras conduce, Blaine llega a la conclusión de que, a menos que nadie le diga lo contrario, no debe de tratar a Kurt como si se hubiera vuelto de porcelana, por mucho que su primer impulso sea ese. Conociendo a su novio, probablemente le hará más bien que Blaine se dirija a él como siempre, y que lo escuche con la atención de siempre.

Se aferra a la esperanza de que esto le ayudará_… les_ ayudará a superarlo más rápido.

12.

Instalan a Kurt en su cuarto. Blaine va a verlo tras darse una rápida ducha y vestirse con la ropa de su novio que Carole le presta con una sonrisa tímida.

Kurt está tumbado en su cama, la cabeza recostada en alto sobre un almohadón; tiene un gesto de dolor en el rostro debido a la constante molestia que le causa la fractura de sus costillas y la misma mirada vacía y triste que tiene desde que despertó en el hospital.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta Blaine casi con temor mientras llama a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Kurt lo mira y esboza una sonrisa triste.

— Claro. Ven — dice mientras palmea el lugar que tiene a su lado.

Blaine, titubeando, se acerca poco a poco al colchón, y se quita las zapatillas de estar por casa con cuidado antes de subir a la cama.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

— Yo… —. Kurt niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada. Recuesta levemente su cuerpo contra el de Blaine. — Tengo miedo — dice al cabo de un rato. Mira al vacío mientras habla.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Kurt? —. A Blaine le gustaría pode decirle que no debe de temer a nada, pero Blaine nunca ha sabido mentirle a Kurt.

— De todo… A la oscuridad… Cuando cierro los ojos lo veo. Es como si alguien me vigilara todo el rato. Y al ruido… Me… me estremezco cada vez que oigo un sonido un poco alto. Y… Y a que me toquen. ¿Sabes? Tiemblo cada vez que me toca alguien que no sea papá o tú o Finn o Carole y ni siquiera sé por qué. Sólo… tiemblo y es como si volviera a estar ahí. Siento como si volviera a estar ahí — se estremece —. Cuando hago cualquiera de esas cosas, o simplemente cuando intento relajarme… simplemente lo revivo. No… no sé cómo explicarme. Es como si nunca fuera a poder desprenderme de todo eso.

Mira a Blaine con grandes ojos que comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y el moreno no sabe hacer otra cosa que acariciarle las mejillas magulladas de una forma excesivamente suave y decirle.

— Estoy seguro de que un día podrás dejar atrás todo eso. No sé cuándo, pero sé que podrás hacerlo… Un día podrás acostarte y no tener pesadillas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Blaine lo mira contrariado, sopesando si la comparación que le ha venido a la mente es válida. Finalmente, decide que sí.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Sadie Hawkins? El baile… Bueno, Kurt, sé que no es lo mismo, pero cuando me dieron esa paliza durante un tiempo me pasó lo mismo que a ti. No podía siquiera cerrar los ojos o tener contacto con alguien que no conociera sin sentir mucho miedo. Tuve pesadillas cada noche durante meses. Pero… con el tiempo fueron yéndose — le acaricia la frente mientras ve cómo los ojos llorosos de Kurt se clavan en los suyos —. No te voy a mentir; a veces todavía tengo pesadillas y sé que siempre voy a conservar una parte de todo ese miedo, aunque sea una fracción muy, muy pequeña… Simplemente lo sé. Y… y supongo que en tu caso todo será peor. Pero al menos sabemos que lo superarás algún día. Con tiempo. — Concluye torpemente.

Kurt no dice nada y durante un momento Blaine teme haber metido la pata. Pero al cabo de un rato el muchacho sonríe de verdad por primera vez desde que despertó en el hospital y Blaine siente una sensación cálida extenderse por su pecho y cómo la tensión que ha estado cargando durante los dos últimos días se aligera un poco.

— ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? — pregunta tímidamente.

— Por supuesto.

13.

Durante su estancia en el hospital Kurt se siente como si estuviera muerto. Siente que lo que le ha sucedido ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso: que por fin la vida ha conseguido quebrarlo del todo. Al final, siente que una vez se le pasen las ganas de llorar no quedará dentro de él nada; sólo un cuerpo vacío rodeado de las sombras de sus recuerdos, que no le dejan respirar tranquilo ni una sola vez, ni mucho menos reunir fuerzas para tratar de recomponer aunque sea parcialmente su alma.

Durante el tiempo en el que está en el hospital, este sentimiento se aligera ligeramente conforme pasan las horas. Siente entonces el amor de Carole y Finn y sobretodo el que su padre y Blaine y siente que quizá esa sensación de que toda posibilidad de felicidad ha acabado para siempre para él sea pasajera. Claro, sigue estando débil y sintiéndose igual de roto y el miedo que lo invade es igual de intenso: pero al menos comienza a tener la esperanza de que un día todo lo que siente cambiará. Quizá con la ayuda de su padre y Blaine pueda superarlo algún día.

Habla con un psicólogo brevemente durante su estancia en el hospital; le cuenta cómo se siente y le expresa sus temores, aunque sólo lo hace a medias, porque a Kurt nunca le ha gustado demasiado hablar de esas cosas tan íntimas con los desconocidos e incluso en estas circunstancias no se ve capaz de hacer una excepción.

Aun así, la visita del psicólogo lo hace reflexionar y no dejar de lado la ligera sensación de que quizá no todo esté perdido para él.

Luego, cuando lo trasladan a casa y Blaine comienza a hablarle con voz queda de esperanza, corroborando sin saberlo las débiles ideas que había albergado hasta el momento siente que una vaga alegría lo inunda.

Mira a su novio durante unos segundos tratando de llenarse del amor que transmite su mirada y por primera vez desde que despertó cae en la cuenta de que Blaine no ha tratado de besarlo desde entonces. Se pregunta si ha sido por temor a ser rechazado.

— ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

— Por supuesto.

Kurt sonríe e inclina la cabeza. Se sorprende al notar que está llorando de nuevo con un llanto calmado, sereno.

— Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo — le dice.

Es Blaine quien salva la distancia que hay entre los dos y lo besa suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios.

Cuando se separan Kurt sonríe de nuevo.

14.

Kurt se queda dormido entre sus brazos poco después y Blaine cierra los ojos y trata de dormir él también. Está agotado después de toda la tensión con la que ha tenido que cargar estas últimas horas.

El sueño le sobreviene con facilidad y Blaine se deja arrastrar por él. Tiene la impresión de que hace siglos que no disfruta de un sueño reparador.

Cuando despierta ha anochecido. Hay una bandeja con la cena de ambos en la mesilla de noche de Kurt, que sigue durmiendo con el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Casi parece un día normal de verano, en el que verían una película, se besarían, y acabarían cayendo dormidos, tumbados de costado mientras se mirasen, con los dedos entrelazados; o tal vez con uno de los dos apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del otro, dejándose llevar por el relajante sonido del latir del corazón.

Blaine mira la bandeja con la comida sintiéndose súbitamente hambriento. Durante el tiempo que ha estado en el hospital apenas ha comido y parece que ahora el hambre, de la misma forma que lo ha hecho el sueño hace un par de horas, ha decidido hacer su aparición.

Se debate entre esperar a que Kurt despierte por sí solo o despertarlo él mismo. Su chico ha comido incluso menos que él mientras ha estado en el hospital, y tiene miedo de que no se le abra el apetito al ver la comida que tan amablemente les han traído a la habitación. Al final, decide esperar pacientemente a que Kurt se levante y luego insistirle todo lo que sea necesario para que coma. Es importante, se dice. Si quiere que su novio se recupere pronto ha de mantenerse sano físicamente también.

Se alegra de al menos sí poder ayudar en eso.

15.

Kurt empieza a revolverse media hora después de que Blaine despierte. No es nada muy notorio; sólo unas ligeras convulsiones en las manos y unos comentarios murmurados inconscientemente con voz trémula y apenas audible. Pero Blaine sabe que su novio no acostumbra a hablar o moverse en sueños, y se preocupa de que el motivo de su agitación sea una de esas pesadillas sobre las que Kurt ha hablado vagamente.

Comienza a sacudirlo levemente mientras le susurra al oído una letanía de palabras tranquilizadoras. Cuando ve que esto no funciona sacude a Kurt un poco más fuertemente y entonces el chico abre los ojos.

— Creo que has tenido una pesadilla — le dice Blaine con voz amable.

— ¿Era una pesadilla?

— Sí. Es ahora cuando estás despierto.

Kurt parece desorientado, pero no dice nada. Tiembla ligeramente y mira nerviosamente hacia todas las direcciones.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí.

Kurt entierra el rostro entre las manos y solloza.

— Soy un estúpido… Pensaba que… Pensaba que estaba bien. Estaba bien antes de dormirme; me sentía animado. Pensaba que… — murmura.

Parece tan asustado que Blaine, antes de aventurarse a abrazarlo, pone una mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

— Es normal que tengas pesadillas. Hey, yo también las tengo, ¿recuerdas? Está bien… Ya sé que te encontrabas mucho mejor antes de dormirte y eso es muy, muy bueno. Está todo demasiado reciente; nadie espera que lo superes en un día ni una semana ni un mes… No lo esperes tú, Kurt.

Kurt asiente mientras todavía llora y se acerca a Blaine.

— ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche? — murmura.

Al final acaban cenando pasadas las diez de la noche. Pero al menos Kurt come, no sin esfuerzo, hasta la última miga de su plato.

16.

Burt Hummel ha sufrido mucho en esta vida.

Ha perdido a su esposa y ha tenido que criar solo a un niño maravilloso y radicalmente distinto a los demás en muchos aspectos. Todo esto ha hecho de Burt Hummel un hombre fuerte que no se deja rendir ante nada: se casó de nuevo y su hijo consiguió librarse del acoso y encontrar un buen chico que le cuida y al que puede cuidar.

Llegado este momento de su vida Burt se había convencido de que se había cumplido el cupo de sufrimiento que se le tenía asignado durante su vida y que por fin iba a poder entregarse a la tranquilidad de una vida plena.

Luego alguien coge a su hijo por la calle y decide hacerle en una hora tanto o más daño del que le han hecho los chicos de su instituto en dos años de acoso. Entonces Burt siente durante un instante que no va a poder afrontar una nueva dificultad más; que no es capaz de ver a su hijo derrumbarse de nuevo y tratando de levantarse una vez más. Tiene tanto miedo de que esta vez no lo consiga.

Pero tras ese momento inicial de pánico Burt se recompone y se prepara para afrontar esta nueva desgracia que la vida ha decidido regalarle. Así que acude al hospital a ver a su hijo y lo consuela lo mejor que puede; habla con psicólogos y psiquiatras para informarse sobre cómo va a ser la vida de Kurt las próximas semanas; apunta a su hijo a un grupo de ayuda y se apunta él también a otro de familiares; ve cómo le sacan la sangre en busca de posibles enfermedades que le hayan podido ser contagiadas y se lo lleva a casa sin saber todavía del todo cómo afrontar la situación.

Luego tiene que soportar que sea otro, y no él, quien se encierre en la habitación con su hijo y le seque las lágrimas, pero en el fondo se siente afortunado de que Kurt tenga una persona en la que confía tanto como para permitirte estar con él en esos momentos… aunque esa persona no se trate de su padre.

Cuando entra en la habitación de Kurt el mismo día que se lo ha llevado a casa para preguntarles a los chicos si desean bajar a cenar y se los encuentra durmiendo abrazados, los ligeros celos que sentía Burt hasta el momento se esfuman.

Puede que desee ser él quien abrace a su hijo y quien le convenza con tiernas palabras de que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo todo…, pero al fin y al cabo lo importante es la comodidad de Kurt.

Mirando dormir a los chicos, se siente afortunado de que, al menos, alguien haya podido ver lo especial que es su hijo y pueda quererlo de una manera tan incondicional como lo hace él.

Sólo espera que Kurt sea capaz de verlo con tanta claridad y que la época feliz que estaba viviendo hasta hacía no tantas horas y que se ha truncado gracias a la intervención de algún depravado vuelva lo más pronto posible.


	2. II

_NA: Me he enterado esta mañana de la muerte de Cory Monteith y aún no puedo creerlo. Parece todo irreal. _

_Finn no era mi personaje favorito ni Cory el actor del cast que más admiraba. Pero llevo un año siguiendo Glee; viendo a Cory actuar y cantar. Él no era mi ídolo, pero era un actor al que estaba acostumbrada a ver, un personaje que me gustaba. Su muerte me ha hecho ver la fragilidad de la vida y que, como él, mis ídolos no son eternos. Igual que él se ha ido, pueden morir también Darren o Chris. _

_Duele pensar en ello... y duele pensar en que ha muerto un hombre bueno y joven. El hijo y prometido de alguien. _

_Sólo queda darle el pésame a la familia y a sus amigos y también a todo el fandom, que vamos a sentir también su pérdida. Todos tenemos que mantenernos fuertes ahora. _

* * *

**It won't slow me down**

**Segunda parte**

1.

Kurt se despierta a las cinco y media de la mañana empapado en sudor.

Ha tenido otra pesadilla y esta ha sido mucho más vívida que la anterior. Las sombras se cernían sobre él tratando de atraparlo y justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de escapar _él _aparecía enfrente suyo, el aliento oliendo a podredumbre y cerveza…

Solloza tratando alejar sus pesadillas de él y se levanta no sin sentir el dolor que le causa la rotura de sus costillas. El médico le ha dicho que no camine mucho, pero no puede estarse sentado más.

Mira a Blaine sorprendido de que no se haya despertado y avanza hasta el baño de su habitación tratando de controlar los sollozos. Cierra la puerta con pestillo tras de sí.

En el baño se contempla ante el espejo unos minutos. Observa la piel amoratada de su rostro y los arañazos en los brazos hasta que estalla en convulsos sollozos y se da la vuelta, no queriendo tener que encarar a su reflejo.

Luego se desviste. Las muñecas le duelen muchísimo y apenas puede respirar, pero aun así consigue quitarse toda la ropa y meterse en la ducha. Se refugia bajo el agua sin importarte que se estén estropeando las vendas que le inmovilizan las articulaciones lesionadas y llora hasta que no puede más.

Cuando su piel está enrojecida por el calor del agua Kurt cierra el grifo y se sienta en la bañera.

Se queda así un buen rato, sollozando.

Sabe que debería volver a la cama y descansar, pero tiene tanto miedo a cerrar los ojos y que las sombras se vuelvan a cernir sobre él… Tiene la sensación de que cada vez que consigue conciliar el sueño se desvanece el poco progreso que ha realizado estando despierto.

Cuando duerme todas sus esperanzas de recuperación se desvanecen; todo se reduce a su mundo de sombras y a su tortuosa espiral de llantos y pesadillas. Siente que el miedo lo inunda con demasiada intensidad para soportarlo y que todos los terribles pensamientos que lleva reprimiendo dos días fluyen, libres: _¿Qué pasará si los análisis que ha hecho el hospital dicen que te han contagiado una enfermedad incurable?; ¿Qué pasará si no consigues recuperarte con suficiente rapidez y Blaine se harta de esperar y de ser tan dulce y amable contigo?; ¿Qué pasará si…?_

Entierra la cabeza entre sus manos, ganándose un latigazo de dolor que le nubla la mente durante unos instantes. Pero cuando la sensación ha pasado y Kurt recupera la lucidez el chico piensa en que casi prefería estar cegado por el dolor, la mente en blanco.

Ahora sólo puede pensar en que está roto. No sólo sus costillas, sino todo su ser. Está roto. Roto, roto, roto… Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ir un poco mejor.

2.

Cuando Blaine despierta por la mañana Kurt no está a su lado.

Preocupado al notar la frialdad de las sábanas, levanta el rostro ligeramente como buscando a su novio en la habitación y, al no encontrarlo, se levanta y mira el reloj colgado en la pared a su derecha.

_Son las seis y media. _

Camina lentamente por la habitación ve la puerta del baño de la misma cerrada y el reflejo de la luz encendida en el hueco que hay entre el borde de la puerta y el suelo. Llama suavemente.

— ¿Kurt? — pregunta. No hay respuesta —. Kurt, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

— Es-es-t-t-toy bi-bi-bien — escucha, pero es obvio que la voz de Kurt tiembla por los sollozos.

— ¿Has echado el pestillo?

— Sí.

— ¿Puedes abrirme para que hablemos? — durante unos segundos se hace de nuevo el silencio. Luego, Kurt dice muy lentamente.

— No… no llevo ropa, Blaine.

— Vale, entonces ábreme la puerta para que te pase algo, ¿sí? —. Más silencio. — Kurt, ¿confías en mí?

— … Está bien…

3.

La puerta se abre y un brazo moreno aparece en el baño, dejando caer un pijama limpio en el suelo.

— Aquí tienes — susurra Blaine antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Kurt mira las ropas con desinterés a través de las lágrimas de sus ojos. Quiere moverse, vestirse y salir de la asfixiante habitación, pero no se siente con la energía para hacerlo.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo roto que está, en lo diferentes que vas a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo va a quererlo Blaine así? Por Dios, ¿cómo va a quererlo nadie?, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien que se asusta de su propia sombra? ¿Quién amaría a alguien que tiene pesadillas cada noche y no puede soportar que un desconocido lo toque? ¿Quién aguantaría, quién tendría la paciencia y la comprensión suficientes para esperar día tras día que su pareja se recupere de unas heridas que son en parte incurables?

No quiere que su novio cargue un peso así entre los hombros. Ni Blaine, ni su padre, ni nadie. Si fuera capaz de evitarles ese sufrimiento lo haría, de verdad. Un sonido estrangulado se le escapa de la garganta cuando piensa en la completa imposibilidad de hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, Blaine parece ser consciente de todo ello, y aun así está dispuesto a ayudarle. Blaine lo ha llamado y ha abierto la puerta y le ha lanzado ropa para que se vista. Blaine lo está esperando al otro lado de la pared del baño, preocupado por él. ¿Y quién es él para hacerle sufrir así, después de todo el daño que ya le ha causado?

4.

Kurt abre la puerta media hora después de que Blaine le lance la ropa. A esas alturas, el chico está caminando nerviosamente por la habitación, preguntándose si debería de preguntarle a Kurt si se encuentra bien.

Pero entonces el picaporte de la puerta del baño se mueve y Kurt aparece con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, el pijama que Blaine le ha dado puesto y el blanco de sus ojos teñido de rojo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? — dice Blaine muy suavemente. Kurt niega con la cabeza. Está retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente y mira al suelo—. Vale. ¿Vendrías aquí? ¿A mi lado? Kurt… Hey, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Sólo… sostenme. — Su voz suena mucho más ronca de lo normal —. No dejes que me hagan daño… ayúdame a no tener miedo.

— Voy a abrazarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Y nadie va a hacerte daño.

Así que los chicos acaban tumbados en la cama, Kurt llorando entre sus brazos. Y antes de que se dé cuenta, Blaine está llorando también.

5.

Dos semanas después Burt y él recogen los análisis del hospital. El médico los lleva a una sala aparte y observa los resultados con interés, pero cuando termina de leer hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Estás perfectamente. Tendremos que repetirte la prueba del VIH en seis meses, pero por el momento no tienes nada de qué alarmarte.

El muchacho se aferra a su padre mientras un suspiro de alivio sale de su garganta. Está bien, está sano. Va a recuperarse por completo, al menos físicamente.

Kurt no presta atención a lo que dice el doctor después de eso. Intuye que habla sobre la prueba que tendrán que realizarle dentro de unos meses para saber si está limpio del todo.

Y sí, probablemente Kurt no debería suponer que está sano hasta que no haya pasado ese tiempo, pero en esos momentos lo que pueda pasar dentro de seis meses no puede importarle menos.

Ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse, se dice.

6.

El verano resulta a la vez el más largo y el más corto de la vida de Kurt. Julio y agosto se encuentras plagados de pesadillas, terapia, llanto y más terapia. Pero poco a poco, con pasos de bebé, se ve sonriendo de vez en cuando y temblando un poco menos cuando hay un ruido fuerte. La sensación de inseguridad, de que en cualquier momento puede venir alguien y hacerle daño, sigue latente en su interior, pero con el paso de los días se atenúa lo justo como para sentirse capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Blaine pasa con él la mayoría de los días y algunas noches. Su abrazo calma las pesadillas y el relatárselas tras despertar por la noche sudoroso y aterrado las hace parecer un poco menos terribles. Por el día ven películas y comparten ligeros y castos besos. Salen a menudo a tomar café o al parque, a pesar de que Kurt ahora mira nerviosamente en todas direcciones cada vez que está en un espacio abierto.

Kurt, sin embargo, no le habla nunca de la necesidad que siente a veces, sobre todo tras un ataque de llanto o durante un día en el que sus ánimos estén especialmente bajos, de chillarle que huya. Sabe que Blaine podría ahorrarse todo por lo que está pasando simplemente con alejarse de él. Pero nunca se atreve a abrir la boca y decirle que es libre, que puede irse.

Su padre, Finn y Carole son geniales; son afectuosos y atentos con él y siempre están dispuestos a consolarlo. Pero Blaine es el único que lo comprende, aunque sea vagamente. Ni Finn, ni su padre ni Carole saben lo que es sentirse tan indefenso que hasta tu propia sombra lo asusta. ¿Tan egoísta es desear que la única prueba viviente de que el terror se puede dejar atrás se quede a su lado?

**7.**

El verano también pasa con una rapidez asombrosa para Blaine; al igual que Burt, acude a un grupo de ayuda para familiares de víctimas. Él también llora a ratos, sobre todo cuando Kurt se aferra a él tras una pesadilla. A veces es él, y no el chico de ojos azules, quien se despierta por las noches.

Pero con el paso de los días se da cuenta de que él también sana un poco cada día, a pesar de que, como su novio, aunque en menor medida, tal experiencia no le abandonará en toda la vida.

8.

— ¿Crees que me irá bien de vuelta en la escuela? — le pregunta Kurt a Blaine una tarde de finales de agosto, pocos días después del inicio del nuevo curso.

Están en el salón de la casa de los Hummel viendo una película. La cabeza de Blaine se recarga contra el pecho de su novio, y sus manos entrelazadas reposan sobre el estómago de éste.

— Creo que va a ser duro — responde al mismo tiempo que se alza para mirarlo. Es la primera vez que hablan sobre ello —. Sé que no quieres contarle a nadie más lo que ha pasado y lo respeto, pero, ¿no crees que te ayudaría tener a alguien en quien apoyarte? Tal vez Rachel o Mercedes…

— No — responde en voz baja, pero con un tono que da a entender que ese no es un tema en el que vaya a ceder —. Blaine, yo… simplemente no puedo.

— Está bien.

Se mantienen en silencio unos segundos más.

— A lo que de verdad le tengo miedo es a no ser lo bastante fuerte. No… no sé cómo voy a afrontar las bromas del equipo de fútbol o los granizados en la cara ahora. Sé que Karofsky ya no está ahí y que seguramente nadie se atreva a ir más allá, pero aun así… — Blaine termina de sentarse en el sofá y ahora es Kurt quien está entre sus brazos —. Ya era malo manejarlo antes, pero, ¿ahora? ¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas, cuando casi me entró un ataque de pánico porque alguien me puso la mano en el hombro? Eso… eso va a ser mil veces peor. A veces me arrepiento de haber regresado allí. Tal vez en Dalton hubiera echado de menos a mis amigos, pero sé que me sentiría más seguro. Y te tendría a ti.

— Tal vez aún puedas volver —. Susurra Blaine contra su pelo —. Podrías hablar con tu padre y la dirección…

— No. Yo… no creo que mi padre pudiera permitírselo, de todas formas. Supongo que sólo me queda tener coraje, ¿no? — dice con una leve sonrisa.

No vuelven a hablar sobre ello.

9.

El primer día de clases Kurt se encuentra temblando como una hoja.

Cuando se despierta piensa en un momento en decir que no está listo y pasarse la mañana en la cama, lejos del instituto y del mundo real. Pero acaba decidiendo que no podrá avanzar si no logra encarar sus miedos por duro que ello sea.

Por ello, haciendo de tripas corazón, Kurt se levanta, desayuna, lava los dientes y conduce hacia el Mckingley.

Claro que, mientras está en la carretera, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que supone realmente volver al instituto. Ahora no sólo tendrá que enfrentarse a todos las secuelas emocionales que su "accidente" ha dejado impresas profundamente en su psique, sino también a los granizados y las bromas. Va a tener que enfrentarse a la competitividad del Glee Club, y al tener que ocultar qué es lo que le ha pasado durante el verano.

Comienza a sentir que su coche se vuelve un espacio asfixiantemente pequeño y siente el impulso de dar la vuelta y volver a casa. En su lugar, agarra el volante con más fuerza y sigue su camino. Kurt Hummel no se da por vencido así como así.

Cruza el umbral del instituto con el cuerpo temblándole, pero como faltan quince minutos para el inicio de la primera clase todavía no hay muchos estudiantes por los pasillos, lo que le permite relajarse.

Cuando llega a su taquilla la abre con un suspiro, casi esperándose encontrársela llena de tierra o, al menos, alguna nota de bienvenida de parte de alguno de los neandertales del instituto. El verla vacía hace que piense por primera vez desde que se ha levantado que tal vez la vuelta a clases no sea tan mala.

10.

A Blaine no le cuesta mucho convencer a sus padres de que lo transfieran. La relación con su padre es, por decirlo de alguna manera, fría, por lo que ni siquiera pregunta el porqué de su deseo de abandonar Dalton.

En cuanto a su madre, con la que tiene una relación mucho más cálida, basta con explicar lo mucho que teme que alguien vuelva a intimidar a Kurt o a incomodarlo de alguna manera y que esta vez, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sea capaz de reponerse de ello.

A esos motivos añade su propio deseo que abandonar el mundo de comodidad que le ofrece la Academia para enfrentarse al mundo real, por mucho que éste no sea ni de lejos idóneo.

El primer día de clases se levanta temprano y pone una de sus pajaritas favoritas alrededor de su cuello.

Durante el trayecto a su nuevo instituto se le pasan mil cosas sobre la cabeza; algunas son nuevas, como la maravillosa posibilidad de ver a Kurt cada día de la semana ahora que están de nuevo en la misma escuela.

Otras son imágenes de las humillaciones sufridas por ser quién es. Recuerda el baile y los golpes, pero trata de espantar estos recuerdos porque ahora su novio necesita que sea fuerte por los dos.

Trata de sonreír al entrar al instituto. Aún es temprano, por lo que muchos de los estudiantes no han llegado todavía. Eso lo relaja.

Se acerca con paso casi seguro a la taquilla de Kurt, una sonrisa insegura en sus labios.

Sus miedos desaparecen cuando lo ve dejando ahí sus libros. Entonces, sólo tiene ojos para él.

— Buenos días — le dice acercándose.

Kurt se sobresalta palpablemente al oírle, pero entonces se gira y el miedo en sus ojos se sustituye por esperanza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta.

— No podía dejar que pasaras por todo esto sólo. Además, creo que ya es hora de que me enfrente a mis propios fantasmas.

Sabe que deberán de hablar más sobre ello. Sobre los motivos para transferirse y sobre sus miedos e inseguridades. Pero en el preciso momento en el que Kurt lo abraza con fuerza, susurrándole mis veces "Gracias" y "No tenías que hacerlo" Blaine sabe que será capaz de afrontar todo ello.


End file.
